Blood Lines
by GEM8
Summary: The History behind the Howler in OotP. Why was Petunia so freaked out by the howler? How did she know who sent it and why did she let Harry stay after she got it. ADMM
1. In Which the Lines Appear

Disclaimer Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. I'm just having fun. Please don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: This little fic is what I consider the history behind the howler. It came about while I was reading comments, about the howler Petunia received from Dumbledore, on the Albus/Minerva Group. This is for everyone on the group Hope you all enjoy and review. It is Albus/Minerva, of course and, Lucina McGonagall is mine.  
  
Rating PG-13, for some content Title: "BLOOD LINES" Author: GEM Archive: Sure, just let me know where.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: IN WHICH THE LINES APPEAR  
  
Lucina McGonagall listened carefully to her older sister. "We want you to adopt her "Luca" She won't be safe here Albus and I have too many enemies.  
  
"How can you two give her up so easily?"  
  
Minerva looked at her sister. "It's not easy "Luca," It's necessary. She will be protected by the family spells, but that requires the McGonagall bloodline to remain with her. That means it has to be you.  
  
Lucina had long since left her life in the wizarding world behind her but all at once she understood. "I'm a witch, but no one knows."  
  
"That's right "Luca" and because you left our world you offer Lilly the added protection of living in the Muggle world."  
  
"Minerva I'll have to talk to Robbie before. Petunia is only two and I don't know it we can handle this. I know how that sounds but. Minerva I will always be your sister. Just because father was self-centered and pigheaded about Robbie doesn't mean I don't love you and won't do this just remember that."  
  
Minerva took her sister's hand in hers. "The bloodline was very important to him Lucina The thought of one of us marrying outside the wizarding world.  
  
Lucina laughed "I should know. I did. I'll send you an owl tonight." Lucina kissed her sister. "Take care."  
  
++++++++  
  
"Did you ask her?" Albus inquired as he walked over to Minerva's desk.  
  
"Yes, She'll let me know soon. She had to ask Robbie."  
  
"That's only fair. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"And how is our little Lilly?" Albus asked kissing his wife and placing a hand on her stomach.  
  
"Active." Minerva replied.  
  
They were interrupted by a barn owl tapping on the window. Albus stepped back and opened it. Albus gave the owl a treat and untied the letter from his leg. They both looked at the letter for a moment. "Would you care to read it or should I?"  
  
"I'll read it." He handed her the letter and she broke the seal with her wand.  
  
Minerva,  
  
Robbie and I are very much looking forward to raising the girls together we will see you both next week  
  
Love always,  
Lucina  
  
"Thank Merlin, they going to take her." Minerva leaned back into her husband's chest.  
  
"Min, are you alright with this?'  
  
Minerva could sense the uneasiness in his voice. "Albus, she'll always be ours. We'll will tell her when the time is right."  
  
"Graduation, Minerva, not a moment before."  
  
+++++++  
  
"Oh, Min, she's beautiful." Lucina was sitting with Minerva in her room. Petunia was playing in the corner.  
  
"She is. Where are Robbie and Albus?"  
  
"They went for a walk. They left when you dozed off. Petunia why don't you come say hello to your new baby sister?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Petunia Evans!" Lucina scolded. In response Petunia threw the toy she had been playing with against the wall. He father walked in moments later.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I don't want a baby sister!" Robbie went over to his daughter and tried to help Lucina explain things to her once again.  
  
Albus took this opportunity to join his wife. Minerva looked up at him from the bundle of blankets she was holding. "I didn't think it would be this difficult, Albus." Her voice was shaky and he could have sworn his saw a tear falling from her eye  
  
"We are not giving her up totally. It's hard for me too, but it's for her safety". Albus kissed Minerva and Minerva offered him Lilly one last time. He accepted the small child into his arms and kissed her on the forehead. "She'll be back soon enough, Minerva."  
  
Minerva smile a little as she thought of Lilly starting Hogwarts and another tear slid from her eye. That seemed so far away, but Albus as always made his point. "You are right, Albus, as always." Minerva smiled as much as she could as Albus handed Lilly back to her.  
  
"I think we have things settled." Lucina said as she walked back into the room with her husband and daughter. Lucina made her way over to Minerva.  
  
"I love you, Luca" Minerva handed the baby to her "Take care of her for us."  
  
"You're are a good mother, Min don't ever doubt that." Lucina kissed her sister. She walked back over to Robbie.  
  
"We will take good care of her Minerva, you have my word. Robbie Evan said as he walked over to her and kissed her as well. "Albus." He extended his hand. Albus accepted it. "Thank you both we know you will take excellent care of her."  
  
Lucina walked with Lilly and Petunia back to where her sister was resting. Minerva gave Lilly one last kiss. "See you soon little one."  
  
"Talk to you soon Min."  
  
Minerva couldn't help but cry as she and Albus watched the newly formed Evans family leave. Albus held his wife trying hard to be strong for her, but at the same time crying inside "We will see her soon, Minerva and she will know the truth I promise you that."  
  
A/N There you have it chapter 1. What did you think? Good or Bad? Let me know. hit the review button down there  
  
v 


	2. In Which the Lines are Explained

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Thanks a bunch for the reviews. Sorry this late RL got in the way a bit.  
  
A/N 2: This story is independent from "Pulling at the Heartstrings. If you haven't read that one, read and review I think you will like it.  
  
And now Chapter Two.  
  
Lilly Evans sat in the front row next to James. She just couldn't believe it was graduation already. It seemed like yesterday that they all came to Hogwarts and now it was over. She and James were planning a summer wedding- life was grand-almost. Lilly looked up to the head table as Professor Dumbledore was finishing his graduation remarks. "Congratulations and best wishes to this years' graduates." When he concluded his remarks the students threw their hat up in the air.  
  
+++++  
  
Lilly and James made their way through the crowd to find their family members they were stopped by a familiar face "Miss Evans, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Hello, Professor McGonagall. How can we help you?" James asked innocently  
  
"Professor Dumbledore would like a word with both of you. Please come his office before you leave."  
  
"Of course, Professor." Lilly replied a bit confused.  
  
++++++  
  
Lilly and James arrived to find Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Lilly's parents in the office. "Lilly, James, Please come in." Albus greeted them. They did as they were asked. Lilly gave her mother a puzzled look. Lucina offered her a warm smile  
  
"Lilly" Lucina began. "It is time to tell you something very important but I am not the person to tell you so I need you to listen to Minerva and Albus, alright."  
  
Lilly nodded. Her mother's use of her professor first names did not go unnoticed and just added to her confusion  
  
Albus took his wife's hand and she squeezed it before she began. "Lilly about twenty years ago we fell in love."  
  
"We were right!" James said in triumph.  
  
"James!" Lilly scolded."  
  
Minerva and Albus just laughed. Minerva continued "We were married shortly after that and I got pregnant three years later. It was a dangerous time, much like it is now and we couldn't keep the baby. We feared for the baby's safety, we had so many enemies." Minerva started to shake.  
  
Lilly looked up at them both "I'm sorry Professors, but I don't follow."  
  
Minerva knelt next to Lilly and took her hand. "The woman you know as your mother is not your mother, Lilly."  
  
Lilly and James looked at one another their expressions were those of two people that had just been hit with stunning spells. Surprisingly it was Lilly who recovered first. "If she's not my mother than who is?"  
  
Minerva looked to her husband and her sister for support. They both smiled warmly. Minerva looked back to Lilly. "I am" Minerva answered softly.  
  
Lilly was shocked but not at all mad. She always had a feeling that the woman she called her mother was truly not. "Then that means that if you and professor Dumbledore.I'm sorry this is just . " Lilly looked to Lucina. "If they are my real parents who are you to me?"  
  
James just sat there and took in this new information. He let Lilly sort it out for herself.  
  
Lucina stood up from where she was sitting and approached her "daughter." "I think this would be more easily explained if I told you the whole story. I grew up in the wizarding world. I am a witch and my sister, Minerva is your mother. We came from a pure blood family. The continuation of that line was very important to our father. Minerva, of course, being my wonderful sister married exactly what father wanted a pure blood wizard and a wonderful one at that. Lucina smiled at Albus. He smiled back. "I wasn't so wonderful." Lucina continued. "I went to Hogwarts too. I became friends with Sean Evans when I was here. He was a muggle-born. I went to visit him one summer that is when I meant his brother Robert. We fell in love and we wanted to get married. Long story short father and I got into a fight and I left and married Robbie."  
  
Minerva took over from her. "I still talked to Lucina and when I was pregnant I could think one no-one better to help raise my child than my sister. We had too many enemies if it was discovered that you were our child you would have not survived Lilly. We did the only thing we could. I asked Luca and Robbie to take you a raise you as a muggle so you were protected from the dangers in the wizarding world."  
  
James held Lilly's hand. She was still trying to sort things out in her mind so was he but he had to ask. "Why your sister, Professor?"  
  
Minerva always considered James a bright student and wondered when he would ask. "She was protected by spells that required the McGonagall bloodline be present around her. She was protected by love, just as we were protected by love in our mother's blood. It is also present in Lucina's blood thus Lilly could be protected by Luca as well. It's an ancient protection charm."  
  
Lilly spoke up. "I still can't call you Mom and Dad with Voldemort around."  
  
Albus walked up to her "Are you mad at us Lilly?"  
  
Lilly looked up at both of them and smiled "Confused, a bit. Mad, never" Lilly hugged both of them for the first time and thanked them. "It must have been hard for you both, professors?"  
  
Lilly, you can call them Mom and Dad here Robbie and I won't mind" Lucina smiled "We knew this day would come and we love you all the same."  
  
"We were afraid you wouldn't take this so well. Minerva wiped a tear away as Lilly left her embrace. Lilly took James' hand and looked over to her 'mother'/aunt. "You won't know unless you ask." Lucia said.  
  
Professor. I mean Mom, Dad, James and I are getting married We'd like it very much. that is to say I'd like it very much if you would give me away."  
  
Albus smiled and a tear fell from his eye. "Lilly, I would like nothing more then to be able to do what it is you ask of me, but I fear it is too dangerous. Darkness is coming to our world you both know that. I'm sorry but your life is far to precious to me and your mother." he put his arm around Minerva "I will not risk it."  
  
"I understand. Will you come at least?" Lilly asked hopefully  
  
"We wouldn't miss it." Minerva smiled a hugged Lilly again.  
  
++++++  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
"Oh, Albus how beautiful" Minerva wiped away her tears  
  
"Yes, my dear I only wish we could have done more."  
  
"Thank You, Professors" Lilly and James came up to her parents after the ceremony "You have both done more than enough just be being here."  
  
"We wouldn't miss it." Minerva embraced her and Albus shook James' hand.  
  
"Lilly" a low angry type voice called  
  
Lilly rolled her eyes. "What is it Petunia?"  
  
"Mum and Dad are looking for you."  
  
"Aren't you going to say hello to your Aunt and Uncle before you start ordering me around on my wedding day." Lilly said with a hint of annoyance.  
  
Petunia turned to her Aunt and Uncle "Hello."  
  
"Mom and Dad are looking for you."  
  
"I will be right there."  
  
"I see some things never change" Minerva comment as her niece walked away.  
  
"If you think she's bad you should meet her husband" James offered  
  
"She always was a troubled child, Minerva" Albus offered referring to Lucina own daughter. Lilly and James laughed and walked away Albus and Minerva followed them "You just have to hope that one day she will accept her family for who we are."  
  
"I don't think that possible, Albus"  
  
"There always hope, my dear."  
  
"And the future." Minerva said before taking his hand and catching up to the wedding party. 


	3. In Which New Lines are Drawn and a Disag...

A/N: I hope people are still reading this. It's been so long since I updated but here it is. Thanks for all the great reviews.  
  
**Chapter 3: In Which New Lines are Drawn and a Disagreement is Had  
**

**  
**Minerva looked down at the piece of parchment she was holding and began to read: Minerva,  
  
The news is good. I will meet you later to explain further. L.  
  
------  
  
Minerva and Albus arrived at St. Mungo's later that evening to visit Lilly and James. Lucina met them at her door. "Good evening folks and Congratulations."  
  
"Luca" Minerva began but Lucina put a hand up to stop her. "He's so beautiful". Minerva and Albus lit up. "He's with her now, you can go in"  
  
"Lilly." Minerva knocked quietly on the door before she went in "Mum, come in. Is Dad here?  
  
"Yes, dear." Minerva went over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm exhausted but seeing him... Come say hello to your grandson."  
  
Lilly handed Minerva the bundle of blankets. "Lilly he's adorable." Minerva could feel a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Yes, he is but, please don't get him to wet." Lilly answered smiling and laughing with her mother as Albus watched from the doorway. "I'll try not to." Minerva said.  
  
"He is so cute." A voice from behind Dumbledore began.  
  
"Excuse me." Dumbledore turned around and faced his niece. "Petunia?"  
  
"Yes, Uncle." Dumbledore ushered her firmly away from the door as they walked away he spoke in calm, stern tone that he sometimes used with the students. "Watch how you use that around here."  
  
"Petunia pulled away from him and began to speak in a tone that could only be described as stuck up. "Afraid you and Aunt Minerva will be found out?"  
  
"More afraid for your sister, brother-in-law, and nephew." Dumbledore replied, "There is a war coming."  
  
"Always the prophet." Petunia replied sarcastically. Dumbledore clearly seemed to be loosing his patients.  
  
"Why are you here. I thought you didn't believe in magic. I know your husband certainly doesn't."  
  
"I wish to merely send my regards; as for Vernon he is home with our son. Dudley is nearly two months now."  
  
"Well Congratulations." Albus offered her a smile.  
  
"Thank you and do pass along my regards to my freak sister and her husband."  
  
The sparkle left Dumbledore's eye as Petunia left he extended a hand and stopped her. "One day, Petunia, dear, you will come to understand it all and hopefully you will learn to, at the very least tolerate our ways."  
  
"I doubt that very much Uncle, you are all freaks." Petunia spat as she left.


	4. In Which the Lines are Tested

A/N I know the last chapter was short but hopefully this one will be longer. This section was originally part of chapter 3 but, I think it makes more sense on it's own A great big thank you to the reviewers.   
  
**In Which the Lines are Tested  
**  
_One Year Later_  
  
"The meeting now called to order." The room that had been buzzing with activity now fell silent as Albus Dumbledore appeared. "As you all prepare for tonight's battle I cannot begin to impress upon you the importance of what follows Voldemort and his supporters are becoming stronger with each passing day. You are all committed to stopping his ascension to power and if called on will make the ultimate sacrifice. For that the wizarding world and I thank you and wish good luck. This being said please review the plans for tomorrow night with you command units" Albus stepped out the center of the room and over to the side. There he found Lilly and James deep in conversation with the rest of their group. Albus place a hand on Lilly's arm "Could you and James afford me a moment or two of your time?"  
  
Lilly looked to her father; clearly there was no room for her and James to argue with his request. She put a hand on James' arm. A sublet way of saying "they need us." James understood and followed Lilly as she left the room to join her parent's in the back sitting room.  
  
Albus was seated on the overstuffed sofa next to his wife, who was holding a sleeping Harry. "Sit down, your mother and I would like to speak to you both." Lilly sat as did James. Minerva smiled at them both but under that smile was a clear concern. Albus looked over to her before he began to speak. "These are dangerous times and you two have been a great asset to the Order. We would like nothing better then to keep you two out of harms way but in all honesty I don't know if that is possible."  
  
"In all honesty it would be better if you two weren't involved in this at all." Minerva said and shot her husband an icy glare.  
  
"But we are involved. James offered trying to cut through some of the tension in the room. It wasn't often his In-law had a disagreement but when they did...  
  
Albus spoke up. "Yes, you are. That is why we are going to do everything we can to keep you out of harms way."  
  
Lilly who had been uncharacteristically quiet finally found an opportunity to speak "What about the bloodline won't they protect us?"  
  
Minerva walked over to Lilly and handed Harry to her. "Yes, it will to an extend. Minerva sat next to her for a moment and Albus continued where she had left off. "James and I have also selected a secret keeper and put protections around the house but if anything should..."  
  
"We know what to do Dad." Lilly finished.  
  
"We both know you do but we are still parents; we have a right to worry." Minerva kissed her daughter and son-in-law.  
  
"We had better get going it is almost time to put Harry to bed" James took Harry from her and packed up his things. "I love you, Mum. Dad I love you too and take care of Mum." She kissed them both before she left  
  
"We love you both. See you tomorrow." Minerva said.  
  
Albus lead them to the door "I love you, Lilly. You all have a safe trip."  
  
"We will."  
  
--------  
  
Lilly couldn't see it was dark but she could feel the danger. He was coming and fast. James was trying to hold him off she could hear both of them dueling downstairs. She had all she could do to make it to Harry's bedroom. She picked Harry up out of the crib with her wand drawn at the ready she began to calm him and mutter the spell her mother had taught her. The fight downstairs was getting more intense and Lilly did all she could to stay focused and composed as not loose her concentration or frighten Harry any further. Out of the corner of her eye, a moment later she saw the one thing she hoped she would near see a flash of green light. "James" she whispered and tears began to form in her eyes, but she had no time now to stop and morn his death. She could hear the moment up the staris that had called for help but she knew that it wouldn't make it in time. She could only hope that spells around the door would protect she and Harry for a little while longer. She placed a kiss on Harry's forehead and held him tightly for moment in hers arms before placing him back in his crib. Drawing her wand she stood by his crib ready to protect him. Moments later the door burst open and voldemort came towards her and Harry with his wand drawn she turned from Harry for a moment to defend herself when out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of green light. She knew what was coming and could all hope that the bloodlines would protect her Harry as she made the ultimate sacrifice. 


	5. In Which the Lines are Explained Again

A/N: Yet another chapter of Bloodlines, the writes block was long but the floodgates have opened and in a chapter or two I will finish my first HP fic. Yes, there are other started before this one but this one will be finished first.

**Chapter 5: In Which the Lines are Explained Again**

Lilly was indeed correct the help was too late. As Remus Lupin and the rest of the team arrived at the Potter home all that was left was a torn up home, and two of his best friends dead. As if by some miracle, however, Remus discovered as he was going through the house that Harry had survived.

"It just doesn't make sense."

"What's that, Lupin?"

"I said it doesn't make sense Mad-eye." Remus picked up Harry from the Crib attempting to calm him. "He's gone, just disappeared and Harry here has a lighting bolt scar on his forehead."

"It's strange but perhaps it has to do with some of the protections put around the house and there are countless ancient magical spells and charms that have protected Minerva's family for centuries. We may never know, Lupin but one thing is certain there is no sign of him or his followers it's as if they have been scared off."

Lupin put Harry back in the crib and asked one of the other team members to keep and eye on him. Moody and Lupin was downstairs and outside for a moment. "Whatever it is Moody we'll have to tell Dumbledore what has happened here and frankly I don't know how to do that the sight in there makes me sick. What did Lilly and James do the deserve this?

"We all knew the risks Remus. James and Lilly realized that their risk was a greater one but took the chance. As for Albus and Minerva I'll take care of that. You continue to do your best with things here."

"Yes, sir." Remus replied as Alastor Moody walked back into the house to speak to Dumbledore.

The young lad was right how exactly are you supposed to tell Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall that their daughter and Son-in-law is dead and their grandson survived. It was indeed no easy task. Alastor stopped by the fire and threw a bit of floo powder into it "Albus Dumbledore" he commanded and moments later Albus' head appeared in the fire.

"What's the word Alastor?"

"It is not too good here Albus."

"Meaning what."

"Old friend I'm not sure what or how to say…"

"Alastor is Lilly alright." Albus' heart began to race as he waited for his friend to respond. He had a feeling that something was wrong but he just didn't want to think about that.

"Albus, I'm so sorry but Lilly and James are dead." Alastor watched his friend disparately trying to hold in his emotions to no avail. He waited for a while before speaking again.

"Albus, Harry is alive and Voldemort is gone. He has disappeared"

"I had heard that rumor earlier this evening. How is Harry?"

"He appears to be unharmed save a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead."

"A curse."

"A curse gone wrong more than likely."

"Thank you Alastor. Watch over him until I get back to you. We must decide what to do with him and I must tell Minerva."

I'm truly sorry my dear friend give my love to Minerva and we will wait to hear from you."

Once Alastor's head disappeared from the fireplace Albus found a seat on the sofa in the sitting room. Albus felt as if he had just had the wind knocked from him-he did. He tried once again to not loose his composure but to no avail. He had to try to do his best not to wake Minerva. He couldn't face her like this, not yet, not to tell her that Lilly was never coming home again. He shut his eyes for a moment and then heard the one thing he didn't want to hear the opening of the bedroom door and Minerva walking into the sitting room. Minerva rushed to her husband's side. He didn't succeed- he would have to tell her. "Albus, whatever is the matter?"

"Minerva, please come and sit with me I have something I need to tell you."

Albus retold the story as Alastor had told it to him. Minerva sobs and scream could be heard throughout the castle. It took them both some time to calm down as they were both morning their daughter's sudden death.

Later that evening as Minerva slept in his arms Albus lied awake thinking of little Harry, they would have to keep him safe but the question still remained what was the best way to keep him safe. The bloodlines had protected him but he surely couldn't live with them in the wizarding world the boy was a hero. He would have to be well hidden. Albus was left with only one choice, a choice, he didn't particularly like, but the only one he could make now. The boy would have to live with Lucina daughter Petunia.

Albus was taken from his thoughts when Minerva began to wake. In a sleepy voice she asked. "Is this all a dream?"

Albus held her tight. "It is not, my dear, I wish it was."

"What do we do about Harry?"

"He will have to live with Petunia."

"WHAT!" Minerva jumped up "you cannot be seriously Albus Dumbledore. They are the worst kind of people."

"Minerva dear calm down. This is the only way the bloodlines will protect him without putting him in other danger."

Minerva was about to protect but Albus put is hand up. She stopped and surrendered to her own emotions as she put her head back on the pillow and cried herself to sleep. Albus did his best to comfort her but she made it clear that she didn't want to be comforted by him. When she fell asleep he left he side, went to his desk and wrote:

Mr. & Mrs. Vernon Dursley

It is with great sadness that I inform you of the death of Lilly and James Potter. By taking this boy in you have sworn to protect him with blood and there is no turning him away. Petunia, it is your bloodline or should I say your mother's Bloodline that will protect him from harm. Whether you choose to believe them or not you have heard the stories of the McGonagall blood and the spell "Forever love" and it is that and you that will protect your orphaned nephew, Harry, from harm. If you choose to take him in he must never be turned away from your house or the spell will be broken and Harry as well as your family will be placed in grave danger.

Regards,

Albus Dumbledore

-----

The next morning Albus woke to find Minerva gone but he knew exactly where she had gone. He sat back at his desk and re-read the letter to Petunia and her husband. He than decided that it would have to happen tonight.

He walked over to his fireplace and threw in a bit of floo powder and call for "Alastor Moody"

When Alastor's face appeared he filled him in on the plan for tonight.

"Hagrid will pick him up and bring him tonight. I will speak with him after we have concluded here."

"Very well, Albus whatever you think in best."

"It is best." Albus said as Alastor's head disappeared from the fire.

------

Albus appeared on number four Privet Drive that night as he extinguished the light he noticed a silver and black tabby cat following him. "I should have known you would be here Professor McGonagall"

"Good evening." Minerva seemed cold towards Albus as the walked down the street to number four. "You aren't seriously considering leaving with these people."

"It is for the best Minerva. It is the only family he has left Hagrid is bringing him."

"Now Albus you know that is not…"

Albus put his hand to stop her from talking. "It must be done like this."

For a moment Minerva looked as if she was going to protest but she didn't instead she look at her husband and asked, "Do you think it's wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"My dear, Professor I would trust Hagrid with my life." A loud humming noise could be heard in the distance Hagrid appeared riding a motorbike a while later.

"Good evening, Professors." Hagrid carried the bundle of blankets towards them and handed a sleeping Harry to Professor Dumbledore. Minerva helped him walk Harry to the door they both could hear Hagrid crying behind them and Minerva was trying her best as well to hold back tears. "When it is time and he is ready, he will come back to us, Minerva. We must allow the bloodlines to protect him." He placed Harry on the doorstep of number four leaving the letter beside him. Albus placed a comforting arm around his wife as the walked away from their grandson's new home.


	6. In Which the Lines are Tested Again

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Author: GEM

**Chapter 6: In Which the Lines are Tested Again**

A/N Here it is the ending to my first completed Harry Potter Fic. A year after I started it. I must type faster; anyhow here it is please remember to R&R.

The constant pecking at the window didn't stop finally Albus got out of bed to let the little snowy owl inside. "What do you have my friend?" Albus gave the owl a pet as he took the note that was attached to his leg. He recognized the handwriting immediately it was that of Arabella Figg the message read:

_Albus,_

_Dementors attacked Harry and the boy. Harry used magic to ward them off. He should be getting the letters any time._

_Bella_

Albus dropped the note at the bedside table and dressed.He needed to speak to some at the Ministry. The commotion had now woken Minerva who looked at him, the concern evident on her face. "It seems Harry has gotten himself into some trouble. I'll have to go to the Ministry and speak to a couple of people."

"Is he alright?"

"Bella took care of him. Let's hope his Aunt and Uncle are a bit forgiving when he arrives home with his cousin."

Minerva now looked a bit confused. "What happened to them?" She asked as she sat up next to him in bed.

"It seems that they were attacked by a Dementor. My dear, it has begun."

Minerva took a deep breath and nodded her head "Let's hope the Prophecy…"

"To be honest right now that is one thing that is not at the forefront of my mind. Let's hope Petunia remembers her end of the arrangement. That is what I believe we need to be concerned with at this time. I'll be back soon." He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

As he walked away she stopped him for a moment. "If you run into Harry at the Ministry be careful, Albus."

"I will, in the end I just hope Harry understands why I have done the things that I have done to him this year."

Albus grabbed a bit of flew powder and lit the fire with his wand. He stepped in, threw the powder down and announced his destination "Ministry of Magic!"

Minerva watched as he disappeared in cloud of green smoke. "I hope he will understand too."

-------

Harry had finally managed to get himself and Dudley back to number four holding Dudley in his arms he rang the bell.

His Aunt and Uncle immediately appeared at the door. "What happed Boy?!" Uncle Vernon demanded as they help Dudley into the house and Petunia began tending to him

Harry began to explain what happened " We were in the alleyway and we were attacked by dementors.

"D… what?" Vernon repeated confused and becoming more furious with Harry.

"Dementors. They are following Lord Voldemort."

"Lord Vole.. isn't he the one…"

"Yes, He's the one who killed my parents." Harry had noticed that his Aunt seemed to turning a whiter shade of Pale as the explanation went on and Uncle Vernon had stopped speaking Then as he started to speak again a small owl dropped a letter in front of Harry. He picked it up the handwriting looked to be that of Mr. Weasley.

Vernon looked very annoyed at the owl's entrance but seemed to be preoccupied with Dudley and his Aunt at the moment to say anything. Harry opened the letter and read:

_Harry,_

_The Ministry officials are coming don't leave your Aunt and Uncle's house whatever you do. Dumbledore is here at the Ministry sorting it out. Don't surrender your Wand Whatever you do, Don't Surrender your Wand_

_Arthur Weasley_

Petunia finally found her voice "But he's gone."

"He's back." Harry said in a hurry and with some force as he looked up from the letter.

"OUT!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

----

Albus Dumbledore was utterly annoyed he had now spent better part of a hour trying to sort out this mess and to top it off he had just received another urgent letter from Bella the said simply in quickly scribbled handwriting:

_They are trying to send him away._

_Bella_

Albus had to act fast he pulled a piece of crimson parchment out of his robes and summoned a quill from near by; Petunia obviously needed some reminding. He quickly wrote only one sentence: "_Remember my last, Petunia_" He sealed it with a spell, quickly summoned an owl and sent it off.

----

Owls continued to inundate number four Privet Drive letters from the Ministry that Harry dutifully ignored and so on. This however didn't stop his Uncle's ranting. As the ranting continued Harry couldn't help but notice one of the owl that had arrived was caring a crimson colored envelop.' This is it I'm done for.' Harry thought but the owl flew over his head and dropped the envelop in Aunt Petunia's Trembling Hands

"It's addressed to me." She stated in a quite trembling voice.

"That's a howler." Harry offered, "You better open it and see what is says or it'll get worse."

Petunia tried her best to open the envelop with her shaking hands when it opened a voice began to bellow it was a voice that Harry didn't recognize but it was obvious that Petunia did it said "**Remember my last, Petunia!**" and then ripped itself up.

'Damn you Uncle Albus' Petunia thought as she heard Vernon yell at Harry again to get out

Petunia spoke up "He Stays Vernon. He stays." She turned to Harry and stated with some force "Go to your room and stay there."

Vernon looked dumbfounding and confused. Harry didn't know what changed her mind but he minded her directions and began to climb the stairs. When he reached his room he went inside it was obvious that Petunia new something that made her change her mind. It was as if she suddenly understood the pressure and turmoil that would soon once again overshadow the wizarding world.

THE END

**Remember to hit the review button if you've made it this far :) If you liked this please check out my other stories they will all be updated soon but are worth the time. There are both accessible by clicking on my pen name. :) Special Thanks to my reviews of this story sorry it took so long to finish!**


End file.
